


A Crime

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Futurefic, Het, Kink Meme, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gant and Lana meet for the last time. Spoilers for Rise From The Ashes. Warning for hints of emotional abuse and physical threats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme. Prompt was the quote: "I wish you would hate me more than anything else, because then I could never hurt you again."

"You have a visitor," the guard tells me.

For a moment, I wonder if my hearing has gone out on me. I'm not young anymore.

It must be her. It could only be her. No one else would bother. They've pushed me into the backs of their minds, a monster, happy to forget. Not her.

She's waiting for me. Her hair is shorter now, brushing against the edge of her jaw, and her neck is pale under the harsh lights of this room. I remember her pulse beneath my fingers, thumping with fear. The pressure of my thumb against her throat--a warning. She looks good, healthy. Her eyes are brighter than I've ever seen them.

She stares at me. I stare back. It's my favorite game, but this time it's not so much fun.

God's-honest, I'd expected her sooner. "I would say, 'good to see you,' but we both know that's a lie." My mouth twists into a smirk.

She stirs from her silence. "Have you ever told me anything that was the truth?" she asks. Her face is composed, voice steady. But I've always been able to read her. She needs this. Before, I might have searched for a weakness, some vulnerability that I could exploit. Now I'm just tired. After a while there's no point in laughing, because you're only fooling yourself. That sort of nonsense doesn't go over well here.

I consider her question, running a gnarled hand through my hair. My words could become thorns, if I wished, though maybe she's too hardened now to be cut by them. 

Finally I say, "The question is how much you need me to." I raise my eyebrows, a point.

She's all tense shoulders and mouth stretched in a tight line. Watch you don't get stuck that way, my dear. The memory of how those shoulders felt passes through my mind, and my hands itch.

Against my expectations, she smiles. "I don't need anything from you." She's still pretending. 

"Oh?" I look around our little meeting room. "Then I suppose you just came here for a nice, pleasant chat." 

"My sister's waiting outside," she says pointedly. "I wanted to remind myself what I've gained." And what you've lost, is that it? This one won't be visiting my grave for any teary confessions, I'm sure. What a pity.

"Tell her 'hi' for me," I reply, with a grin. "It's a shame we couldn't get to know each other better."

Boy, the scary thing, the truly scary thing, is that she isn't angry. Her face is eerily calm as she leans in, gaze set on mine. It's scientific, like I'm a bug she's pinning to the wall.

She stands, drawing her purse over her shoulder. "You're just an old man," she says, and her voice wavers, a tiny bit. With that, she turns and walks away. 

I wish you would hate me more than anything else, I think, as her footsteps fade from my memory. Because then I could never hurt you again.

She's right. I'm an old man who's going to die next week. And I don't have any regrets.


End file.
